Starting New
by Sassyass7515
Summary: Regina meets Steve at a bar and sparks fly. I don't own anything!
1. Part One

In a million years I never thought that I was going to cross the line. The line of the town that I summoned. If Henry would not have told me that he never wanted to see me, I would still be trying to make it right between us. I could just not keep my temper under control. I had to take the temptation of destroying the Charming family. It was a hard habit to stop. I was kicked out of the mayor's office and now I was kicked out of my own town. Henry would not even miss me. His life would probably be better with me gone. He would be happier.

Now I am in a bar in New York City trying to drink my problems away. Not that it was working. I could still feel all the pain. No matter what I did I could not numb the pain.

"Could I get a beer?" I heard from beside me.

I turned to look at the man beside me. He was taller then me, with short blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was attractive but he gave me an incent vibe. Not someone who I would normally go for. Not that I was looking for anyone right now. He looked over at me and gave me a small smirk before taking his beer back and walking away.

I turn around and watch him walk across the bar to a table. There are two women and two men sitting there. The redhead woman said something to him before he laughed and sat down. Of course, he would have someone. Anyone who looked like that would have someone. I shook my head and went back to drinking a glass of wine.

Once my glass of wine was finished I stood up and put on my coat. I left some money for the bartender and got ready to leave. All I wanted to do was get into bed and watch a sad movie. I was about to walk out when the redhead from the table walked up to the bar and ordered her drink.

"You are not from around here are you?" She asked me.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked her.

"A little." She said holding out her hand. "Natasha Romanoff."

"Regina Mills," I said shaking her hand.

"Are you planning on staying in New York for a while?" She asked me.

"I was planning on moving here. I am staying in a hotel until I get a house. It was a sudden move." I told her. I found it a little weird that Natasha was asking all these questions.

"Would you like to have a drink with me and my friends?" She asked me.

"Sure, You are saving me from going up a dress size," I said laughing.

She gave me a strange look. "Guy trouble?" She asked.

"In away. My son found his birth mother and decided that he wanted to live with her instead of me." I said sadly.

"I am sorry to hear that." She said giving me a small smile. "What would you like to drink? I would say that I am buying but by the way, your dress you have money."

I laughed. I have never met someone who is so blunt with me. Everyone is always watching what they say. They don't want to get the raft of the Evil Queen. This was a nice change. "What is wrong with the way I dress?" I asked her.

"Nothing. It is a really nice dress." She said grabbing her drink. "What do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you are having," I told Natasha. She nodded her head and then ordered another drink.

Once the drink was made she grabbed it and handed it to me. We walked over to the table.

"Guys this is Regina Mills. She just moved here." She said to them. She said down at the booth.

I got a course of hellos. I gave a smile. She motioned to the seat next to the blonde that I saw at the bar. I sat down next to him. I made sure to leave some distance.

"This is Bucky, Sam, Wanda, and Steve." She said pointing to everyone. Bucky was sitting next to her. Next to Bucky was Sam and Wanda and next to me was Steve.

"Where are you from?" Bucky asked me.

"I am from a small town in Maine," I said taking off my coat and setting it in my lap.

"So this is a big change," Wanda said.

"A much-needed change," I told her. I did not know why I was being so open with them. I normally would never let myself get to know people. Maybe moving away from Storybrooke was going to be the best thing for me.

"Change is always good," Sam said.

"What did you do before you moved here?" Bucky asked me.

Natasha elbowed him. "Be nice." She warned him.

"I'm sorry babe." He said kissing her cheek.

"I was the Mayor," I said smiling at them.

"What made you leave that job? It seems like you were at the top of the town." Bucky asked.

"A family problem, plus I never really wanted to be Mayor. I just wanted to be free to do whatever I wanted. My mom forced me into the position." I told them. It was not really a lie. I would have never become mayor if I would have just been free to love Daniel.

"Sounds like it will be good to have a change of pace," Steve said from beside me. His voice was smooth. It sounded like velvet to my ears.

After a second of silence, we started up chatting about everything under the sun. They were a great group of people. I had learned that Sam and Wanda were getting married and they were out to celebrate their engagement. Bucky and Steve were best friends. They grew up together. Natasha and Bucky just got married a couple of months ago. I did not learn a lot about Steve other then he used to be really tiny. They loved to tease him about that. Another thing that I learned is that he loved to draw.

After about an hour later we decided that it was time to go home. I exchanged numbers with Natasha so we could get together and have coffee. We were standing outside the bar when Natasha asked Steve if he could walk me back to the hotel. We were going the same way. He gave her a look before agreeing. I really did not need anyone walking me home. I was a big girl and I could walk 2 blocks by myself.

The walk was awkward at first. We did not say anything. He was quiet most of the night. He only talked if someone said something to him.

"You don't have to walk me all the way back to the hotel room. You probably have a busy day tomorrow. I will be fine." I said shoving my hand in my coat pockets. The New York air was cold.

"I don't mind. My apartment is right across the road." He said giving me a look before looking straight ahead.

"Thank you for walking me to the hotel," I said.

He nodded as we continued walking.

We were almost there when I tripped over the sidewalk and started falling forward. I tried to catch myself but my hands go caught in my pocket. I braced myself for the hard landing when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I was so close to him. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Thank you," I said breathlessly.

"Be more careful." He said before moving away from me.

I nodded my head before starting to walk again. I just wanted to get back to the hotel and put on my pajamas and go to bed. We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we go up to the hotel. I thanked him before turning towards the building.

"I am sorry that I am not very friendly. I just found out that someone that I loved very much died early this morning." He said looking at the sky.

I turn around. "I am sorry for your loss. It will get better, maybe it will take a while but it does get better." I told him.

"How do you know this?" He asked me.

"When I was 18 my mother killed my fiance right in front of me. I told someone who could not keep and secret and it got him killed," I said walking closer to him. "I let all the rage build in me for years before I could not hold it in anymore. Don't do what I did."

"What was his name?" He asked me. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Daniel," I answered him. I looked in his eyes. "What was her name?"

"Peggy." He said.

"To Daniel and Peggy, gone but never forgotten," I said with a small smile.

"To Daniel and Peggy, gone but never forgotten," He repeated before crashing his lips into mine.

I froze but closed my eyes and kissed him back. A second later he broke the kiss and put his forehead on mine.

"Sorry I got caught up in the moment." He said breathlessly.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me," I said separating myself from him and walking towards the hotel.

"Wait you never told me your room number." He yelled at me.

"Room 203," I said waving to him as I walked into the hotel to my room. I got into the elevator and walked to my room. I unlocked the door and walked in. Once the door was shut and locked I slide down the door and brought my fingers up to my lips. I think I am going to enjoy living in New York.


	2. Part two

**I do not own anything. I am just playing with the plot! I was not going to do a part two, but I have decided too. I might add on more and make it three parts. Enjoy! **

I have been in New York for a couple of months. As much as I missed Henry, I was learning how to live here. It might have been because I had the help of Natasha and Steve. They have helped me get over the pain. After a week of living in the hotel, I found this fantastic apartment. It was the perfect size for me. It has a nice homey feel. It was a nice change from the mayor's mansion that I was living in before. The apartment never felt empty. I had very little time to be lonely.

As mayor of a town, I had enough money to live off of for a while, but I needed something that could keep me occupied. I found a stable that needed someone to take care of horses and help train people on how to ride them. It was the perfect job.

"What are you thinking about?" Steve said, kissing, down my shoulder.

I turned around and looked at him. "My life since I have started to live in New York," I said, smiling at him.

"Do you miss Storybrook?" He asked, bringing me closer to him.

"No. I miss Henry, and that is it. I never felt like I was part of that town." I said, kissing his nose.

"Even though you were the mayor?" He asked.

"Even if I was the Mayor. People did not care to get to know who I am." I said.

"That is to bad because you are amazing." He said, kissing me.

I was about to say something when the bedroom door opened. I broke the kiss and looked at the door.

"Natasha, I gave you that key for emergency's not just breaking into my apartment," I said, laughing at her.

"I have been trying to get a hold of you for hours." She said, plopping in the chair on the other side of the room. "Bucky and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go out with us."

"We would love to go out with you guys," I told her.

"Good. We are giving you five minutes for you to get up and dressed." She said, standing up and walking to the door.

"What are you going to do if we are not up?" I asked her.

She smirked at me. "I will send Bucky in to get you guys." She said.

"He won't come into my room. Not after last time." I said, smirking back at her.

Steve groaned from beside me. "Do we really need to bring that up?" He said.

Both Natasha and I laughed at him. "Hey, he learned how to knock after that," I said.

"Five minutes," Natasha said before leaving.

"I love your friends," I told Steve.

"It is safe to say that they are your friends too." He said, kissing me before getting out of bed and getting dressed. I also got out of bed and got dressed. Since I have moved to New York, I have decided that I don't have to be as fancy as I was back in StoryBrook. I opted for a pair of my favorite jeans and a hoodie.

Once I was dressed, I put my hair in a ponytail and put on a pair of my favorite converse. I heard Steve walk over to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"That is my hoodie." He said, kissing the side of my head.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said, turning around and looking at him.

"It is okay. I like the way you look in my clothes." He said, leaning down a kissing me.

"Good. I was not going to take it off." I said after breaking the kiss. "We better go. It is coming up on five minutes."

We walked out of the bedroom to see Bucky and Natasha sitting on the couch.

"Finally. We thought we were going to die of old age before you guys were ready to go." Bucky said dramatically.

"Okay, Drama Queen," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What are our plans for today?" Steve asked.

"We were thinking a walk through Central Park and then dinner at our favorite diner." Natasha answerer standing up and helping Bucky up.

"Sounds like a good plan." He said, grabbing his light jacket.

We finished getting ready before we locked up my apartment and walked towards the park. I was only a block away from the park. It was nice when you just wanted to walk around, or you have crazy friends that just decided to show up and want to do something. Once we were at the par,k we started to walk the paths.

It always kind of surprised me at how easily I fit in with this group of people. The best part about the little group that we have is that we all have something in our past that we are not proud of. Well, maybe not all of us, but we have something that we wanted to forget: Natasha and her red room, Bucky. and his hydra time. Poor Steve was frozen in time for almost 70 years. I even told them about my time in the Enchanted Forest. They accepted me for who I am. It is something that they could never do in Storybrook.

We walked around for a little bit before Natasha and Bucky went to get us some food, Steve and I sat on the grass in front of the pond. I was looking at the ducks in the lake. After a couple of minutes of looking at the ducks, I turned around to look at Steve. He was sketching in his book.

"What are you drawing?" I asked standing up and sitting by him.

"Something special but it is not done." He said smiling at me.

"Can I see it?" I asked sitting between his legs and looking at the picture. He had drawn me looking at the ducks. "I love it."

He kissed me. "I am happy you like it. We should probably go find Bucky and Natasha." He said helping me up and taking my hand.

Once we were up, we started walking down the path to where Bucky and Natasha were. We were almost there when someone ran straight into me.

"I am so sorry. I thought I had control of this skate bored." I heard a voice say.

"It is okay," I said getting up.

"Regina." I heard from the side.

I froze at the voice. I did not think that I would ever hear that voice again.

"Are you okay Regina?" I heard Steve said.

"I am good. It is nice to see you Miss Swan, Henry." I said taking Steves's hand and squeezing it.

"We were wondering where you went. You just disappeared in the middle of the night with no note." Emma said.

"I did not think anyone cared about the fact that I disappeared. I was kicked out of my position, Henry decided that he wanted to live with you, I was getting blamed of things that I did not do. I think that this is a better situation." I said annoyed.

Emma stood there shocked.

"I am sorry to cut this visit short. Regina and I are late for lunch." He said walking forward.

"It was nice to see you two," I said.

"Is that all you are going to say, mom? You are just going to leave without saying a word to me?" Henry shouted at me.

"What do you want me to say, Henry? Last time you saw me you told me hated me and you did not want to ever see me again. You got your wish and I left. I have made a good life for me here. I have found someone that I love and who loves me. I got a job that makes me want to get up in the morning. If you want to talk to me call me. I have the same number that I have always had. We really have to go. It was good to see you guys." I said taking Steves's hand and walking towards Natasha and Bucky. We walked a while to were they were.

Steve stopped a couple of feet away. "Are you okay?" he asked bringing me into his arms.

"No, but I am getting better," I said to him.

"By the way. I love you too." Steve said kissing me.

"I am sorry if it is too early to say that. I just got caught up in the moment." I told him.

"It is not. I do love you and all your brokenness and sadness. I love your will to live and your love of animals. The fact that when you love something you love it will all your heart. I would not change a think about you." He told me.

"I love you," I said kissing him.

Things might not be right with Henry at the moment but I had a feeling that it could be better with time.

Henry's POV:

"She looks happy doesn't she?" I asked Emma.

"Yes, she does, kid," Emma said.

"Do you think she will ever forgive me?"

"I think she will in time. Let's go get ice cream." She said pulling me towards the icecream shop.

I will definitely have to give her a call later and apologize.


	3. Part three

**I do not own anything. I am just playing with the plot! I think that this is going to be the last part of this story. I am going to make it extra long. I needed to have some elements of this story in Storybrook. This part will take place a year or so after the first part. Steve and Regina have been in a relationship for a year. This will also be about five months after part 2. They started dating three months into Regina living in New York. Enjoy! **

"Do we have to do this?" Regina asked me.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to, but I think that you would regret not telling Henry that we are getting married," I said, kissing the side of her head.

"I want him there. I do, I just don't want to go back to Storybrook. People don't like me there." She said.

"You could tell him over the phone," I told her.

"It does not feel right. I want to surprise him. We have been slowly repairing our relationship. I don't think he would be pleased with me if I did not tell him in person." She said, getting off the couch a passing the living room.

"I will be there every step of the way. If anyone decides that they are going to give you any problems, I will put a stop to it." I said, standing up and bringing her into my arms. "You are a strong woman, and you can get through anything."

"I love you." She said, smiling at me.

"I love you too," I said, kissing her.

I was lucky that I had Regina. She was a force of nature I had realized. Of the stories that she had told me, she has a questionable past. That did not mean that I loved her any less. It makes me love her more. I am going to do my best to protect her from everyone in Storybrook.

The next day we set off on our journey to StoryBrook. Henry had told Regina that her house had not been touched, so that is where we decided to stay. I am excited to see her life before she came to New York. I remembered what she said when we first meet. Her life was a lot different. She always dressed like she was going to a meeting. She still had her moments where she would dress like that, but most of the time, it was a pair of designer jeans and a t-shirt. Most of the time, it was paired with one of my hoodies or jackets. I would tease her about it, but I love it when she wore my clothes. She wore less makeup, and her hair was not always done. Her hair was quite a bit longer then what it was when I meet her. She usually has it in a high ponytail or a messy bun.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, bringing me out of my memories.

I looked at her. She was in a pair of jeans and my avenger's hoodie. I hated the hoodie because Stark decided that the whole team needed one. Mine said Capsicle on the back.** (This is something that I could see Tony doing.)** "I am ready to go," I said, walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her. I give her a quick kiss before grabbing our bags and taking them to the car. She locked up the apartment, and we got in the car. I was going to drive the first, couple of hours, and when we were halfway there, we were going to switch.

For the first hour, we talked about what the town was like. I have always liked the charm of little towns. There where cute. I know that this will not be normal, but it is where Regina spent a lot of her time. After a while, we just listened to music on the radio and fell into a comfortable silence. I reached over and took her hand in mine. I looked over and smiled at her. It was not long after that before she fell asleep. She has not been sleeping the greatest because she was worried about what was going to happen. I let her sleep until we were about an hour away from Storybrook. I stopped the car at a gas station to fill up the car. After I put gas in the car, I went into the gas station to pay for the gas and get us something to drink. When I got out of the gas station, Regina was getting out of the car to stretch.

"Have a good nap, love?" I asked, walking up to her and kissing her.

"I did. Where are we?" She asked me.

"We are a little over an hour away," I told her.

"So, are you okay with me taking over driving? You are looking a little tired." She said, walking over to the driver's side of the car.

"Sounds like a plan," I said, throwing her the keys to the car. She caught them and then got into the car. I also got into the car. We both buckled up, and we were on our way to Storybrook. It was not long before I fell asleep.

I don't know how much time passed before I woke up to a beautiful voice. I open my eyes to see Regina singing along with the radio.

"You should sing more often. You have a beautiful voice." I said, looking at her.

Regina blushes. "Thank you. I did not know that you were awake."

"I just woke up. How much longer until we are there?" I asked, sitting up straight and looking around. I did not recognize where we were.

"We are about to pass through the town line." She said, looking at me for a quick moment. "There is something that I want to tell you."

"What is it?" I said, taking her hand in mine.

"I told you about my past and what happened, but I wanted to let you know that I have magic." She said quickly.

"Magic? That sounds like it would be cool." I said to her. I was not worried about the fact that she had magic. I knew that I loved her, no matter what. I was not afraid of her past.

"It is not all good. I let the magic take over my life, and it almost destroyed me. I am thinking that once we enter the town, I am going to have my magic back. I just want to let you know in advance that Snow and Charming are going to make me angry, and I am sorry for what I say and do." She told.

"Regina, I don't know how many times I have to tell you. You are not going to scare me off. I love you. Everything about you and that includes all the bad parts. It is cute when you get all mad." I said, bringing her hand up to my lips and kissing her hand.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve you." She said.

"I don't know either, but I am happy that you are mine," I said, smiling.

"Do you see that sign? That means that we are about to be in Storybrook." She said, pointing to the sign.

"We should find something to eat. I am so hungry." I told her.

"Can we stop at the house quick before facing everyone." She asked me nervously.

"If you want," I said to her.

Once we had passed the sign, I could start seeing the town. Regina slowed down the car to the town's speed limit. I turned to look out the window. The town was small. There were not many businesses. There were a couple of roads leading off the main road. We turned down one of them to a different route. We drove a couple of minutes before we got to a huge white house.

"This is where you lived?" I asked her.

"It is. I am honestly surprised that they did not bulldoze it or burn it down." She said, parking the car in the driveway and turning the vehicle off. She grabbed her keys and got out of the vehicle.

I also got out of the car and walked over to grab our bags. Regina walked over to me and helped me grasp the bags. Once all our backpacks were grabbed, we walked up to the front door, and she unlocked the door. We walked into the house and set our bags down.

"This is where you lived? This is amazing." I told her.

"Really? I think that this house is too big. There is so much space." She told me.

"This house would be perfect to start a family in," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

She tensed in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Before you decided to settle with me. I need to tell you something." She said, turning around. "I told you about Daniel and how he was killed. The little girl that I saved was a princess. Her dad came to thank me and then asked for my hand in marriage. My mom accepted his proposal. I will not go into details, but it was not a happy marriage. There was a point right before the king was killed when I tried to kill myself. I had just miscarried for the second time. Rumplestiltskin made it so I could never have kids."

I hug her tightly. "As much as I would love a little mini you or me, I am okay with not being able to have kids. We could adopt." I told her. I lift her head, so she is looking at me. "You can not get rid of me that easily. I am here for the long run. I know that you have a questionable past, but I don't care. The only thing that I care about now is that you are happy and healthy."

She kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, smiling. I let go of her and look around. "How about we freshen up, and then we go find something to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan." She said, grabbing her bag and then walking towards the stairs. "Can you tell me that I was the mayor of this town. Giving myself the biggest house. What a fool I was."

"You are not a fool," I said as we entered a room that I expected was the master bedroom. I looked around to see how luxurious this place looked. The room seemed way different than the apartment that we were in now. It was like stepping into some random person's room. I walked over to the dresser to see the photos that were on the desk. They were all of her and Henry at different ages. "So, this was your life?"

"It was. It was lonely. I like my life right now more than anything. It does have its perks. Like the shower. Care to join me?" She said, walking to the bathroom door.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, following her into the bathroom.

After our shower, we got ready to go.

"I don't think this town has ever seen me in anything so casual." She said, looking down at what she was wearing.

I looked back at her pictures of how she looks now. "Who knows they might not recognize you," I told her.

"That would be nice. To be honest, I don't want the attention. I want to tell Henry the news, give him the invitation and then leave this town." She said, putting on a pair of riding boots over her skinny jeans. She paired that with a blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket. She had her hair down.

"You look amazing," I said, kissing her passionately.

She broke the kiss. "I thought that you were starving?" She is laughing as she walks out of the bedroom door.

"Starving for your attention," I said, chasing after her.

She laughs and runs down the stairs. I follow close by. I catch her quickly and wrap my arms around her.

"I might want a little bit of food," I said, kissing her nose.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I am marrying a child." She said, getting out of my grip and grabbing her purse. "Time to face the music."

"I think we should walk. It is so pretty out." I told her.

"If that is what you want, dear." She said, walking out the door. She locked the door before taking her hand in mine. "So there is only one place for food in this town, and that is Granny's."

"As long as they have burgers," I said to her.

"They have burgers." She said, leaning into me.

"Well, that makes me happy," I said as we walked towards the dinner. When we got to the door, I opened it for her, and we walked in. There were not many people in the diner. I noticed that she was not moving, so I pulled her towards a booth. There were a few people that looked at us, but they mostly looked confused. We both grabbed a menu and started looking through the list.

"This menu has not changed," Regina mumbled.

We sat there for a minute before a woman came and helped us. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She looked like she did not want to be here.

'What can I do for you, guys?" She asked us.

"I will get a burger, fries, and a coke. Please." I asked, putting my menu back where it came from.

"What about you?" She asked, looking at Regina.

"I will have the same, but can I get a coffee instead. Please." She said, smiling at the women.

"Okay, that will be out for you in a minute." She said, walking away.

"See, that was not as bad as you thought," I said right before a family walked in. I could tell that the boy was Henry and the women is his mother, Emma. I did not know who the other two were.

"You had to say that didn't you?" She said groaning and setting her head on the table.

"You can do this," I said, reaching under the table and grabbing her hand. I gave it a light squeeze.

Regina picked up her head and smiled at me. Henry looked around before he spotted us. He walks over to us.

"You are new in this town. What are you doing here?" He asked, squinting at me.

"He is here with me," Regina said before I could say anything.

"Mom?" He asked, looking at her.

"Hi, Henry." She said, smiling at him. It was great to see how happy she was when she was around Henry. Even if everyone thought that she was the evil queen, she still loved that little boy... well, he is not a little boy. He had to be about 14. I will need to ask Regina.

"You did not tell me that you were coming to visit me." He said, hugging Regina.

"I wanted to surprise you." She said, hugging him back. She broke the hug. "You remember Steve, right?"

I waved at him.

"You are from New York." He said, looking at me and then back to Regina. "So, what is the real reason you are here?"

"Henry, I just want to tell you that Steve and..."

"Regina?" Emma said, walking over to us.

Regina gave Emma a tight smile.

"Miss Swan, it is nice to see you again." She said.

"Did you say, Regina?" A woman said behind her. She was short, with short black hair. She looked over to Regina. The women's mouth fell open. "Wow, this is a sight that I never thought I would see again. Why are you here this time? What are you going to do? Put us under another curse?"

"Snow. I am just here to see Henry. That is my only reason. I am over my revenge on you." She said, sitting up straighter.

"I find that hard to believe. Revenge is all you will ever be." Snow said, snorting.

"Seriously, are you five? I am only here to try to tell Henry that I was engaged and give him an invitation. I will be out of this town in a day or so. Now get over yourself." She said, standing up and handing the invitation to Henry.

I get up and walk over to her. I grab her hand and follow her over to the counter. "Red, is there any way that we can get our order to go?" She asks.

Red nods her head and moves back to the kitchen.

"I find it hard to believe that someone would love a monster like you." Snow yelled to Regina.** ( I know she is a little out of character. I just don't like Snow)**

Regina turned around to look at Snow. I have never seen the fury in her eyes like there was now. Sometimes Regina would get mad but never like this. If looks could kill, Snow would be dead. "I knew it was a mistake to show back up in this town. All I wanted to was to share my happy news with Henry, but no, you have to go and ruin it by opening your mouth. I am not here to start anything." She said, grabbing the bag off the counter that Red had just set there. She thanked her and paid for the food.

"It is because you are weak. You have lost your touch." Snow egged on.

"Snow, that is enough." The man behind her said.

"Why it is not like she is going to do anything." Snow said, laughing.

Everything happened so fast. One minute Regina is near me the next she had her hand around Snow's throat against the wall.

"I am not weak. I have found my happiness, and I am done dealing with your childish attitude. I have moved on from you, but don't take that as you are safe. If you say one more thing, I will wipe you the face of the earth." She said, dropping her on the ground. She walks over to me, and we disappear in a cloud of smoke.

The next thing I know, we are not at the dinner. We seem to be in a vault of some kind. I did not have time to check it out because Regina had fallen to her knees, crying. I quickly kneel to her and bring her into my arms. I hug her tightly and tell her everything is going to be alright. She did not scare me.

"She is right. Hoe can you love a monster like me? The only thing I do is ruin relationships with people I love. Henry is never going to forgive me. You have seen the monster I truly am." She said, wrapping her arms tightly around me.

I hug her back. "I do not think that you are a monster. I think that you are someone who has been hurt a lot and needs to find a way to get your anger out. I also think that if Henry can not accept you for who you are, then he is not worth your tears. I know he is your son, and you love him a lot, but he needs to learn that you are not the evil queen anymore." I said, kissing her forehead.

"You're not scared of me?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Have you seen Natasha when she is in a bad mood? You are like a kitten." I said, smiling at her.

"A kitten. Really?" She asked, laughing.

"It is the first thing that popped in my head," I said, shrugging my shoulder.

"Natasha is scary when she is mad." She said, looking at me.

"She is," I said, nodding my head. "What is this place?"

"It is my vault. Everything that I wanted to bring from my world to this world is here." She said, standing up. She moved around and looking at everything. "I brought some of my favorite outfits from my world. I also brought my heart collection, spell books, potions, and that was about it."

"Did you say heart collection?" I asked her.

"It was my signature thing to do. I took people's hearts, and when I was done with them, or they betrayed me, I would crush them into dust." She said, walking up to me. "You can control people by there hearts. Want to see one?"

"Sure," I said—the next thing I did not expect. I did not think she was going to shove her hand into her chest to pull out her own heart.

"My heart is a little battered and broken." She said, handing me her heart with her eyes closed.

I took her hand in my heart. It was mostly pink, but there were a few black spots. "I think you should see your heart," I told her.

She opened her eyes to look down at her heart. "It was a lot more black the last time I saw it." She said, shoving her heart back into her chest.

"How about we eat this food, and then we leave this town. We have told Henry and gave him a chance. It is time to go home." I told her.

"That sounds like a plan." She said, grabbing the food and my hand. She did the thing where she smoked us back to the house.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that," I said, sitting at the table.

"It took me a while to get used to it." She said, laughing as she set out our food.

We were just about to eat when there was a knock on the door.

"I will grab it. You can start eating without me." She said, standing up.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"I am sure. I am a big girl. I can handle it myself. If I need you, I will call for you." She said, kissing me and then walking towards the door. I decided that I was not going to eat until she came back.

She was gone about 20 minutes before she came back into the room.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"That was Gold. He was here to talk to me about a deal we made years ago." She said, smiling at me.

"So I was thinking we stay here tonight and get a good night's sleep before we set off tomorrow. Does that sound good to you?" I asked her.

"Sounds like a plan." She said, sitting down. We ate all our food and then decided to watch a movie.

Halfway through the movie, Regina passed out. She had a stressful day; I was not surprised. I turned off the film and took her upstairs. I took off her boots and jacket before tucking her into bed. I decided that I was going to take a walk. I wanted to check out the town a little more. Once I got out of the house, I started walking around. I did not know where I was heading, but I found myself at a playground.

"This is my favorite place to come when I need to think." I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Henry," I said, sitting on the bench.

"What's your last name?" He asked, sitting right next to me.

"Rogers," I said simply. I am pretty sure he realized who I was.

"Like Captian America?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am Captian America," I told him.

"How can you love someone as evil, like my mother?" He asked me.

"You got to stop calling her that. Your mother might have a questionable past, but she is not that woman anymore. She came here because she wants you to go to our wedding. She has changed a lot. When I meet her, she was a shell of a person. She was so upset that you did not love her. You told her to go, and she realized that it was her only choice. I thought things were changing between you guys. Your phone calls have been going so well." I said, looking at him.

"Did you see the way that she treated Snow. She reverted to her past ways." He said, crossing his arms.

"Snow was baiting her. She keeps saying mean things to her. She was trying to defend herself." I told her.

"Why are you defending her so much? She has done so many bad things." He said, standing up.

"Because someone needs to. Regina has gone through a lot. I don't think how she handled things in the right way, but she did. Now that is in the past, and we are looking towards the present. Come to the wedding or not, but I am done with this conversation." I said getting up and walking away. "The world is not black and white. The line between good and evil is blurry. Regina is trying her hardest."

Once I got back to the house, I could tell that Regina was not up yet. I walked up the stairs up to her bedroom. I changed out of clothes into my pajamas and got into bed with Regina. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead.

"Hey. I was wondering where you went. I got up to change into my pajamas, and you were not here." She said, yawning.

"I went on a walk," I said, kissing her.

"I love you." She said, falling asleep.

"I love you too," I said, closing my eyes.

It took us almost half a day to get back to New York. I could say that I have never been so happy to be back home. Facing my past was a lot more tiring then what I thought it was going to be. A few good things did happen on this trip.

"Regina, are you up for some visitors?" I heard Steve ask me from the couch.

"Depends on who," I said, smiling at him.

"Natasha and Bucky." He said.

"Of course. I am always up to see them." I said, sitting on his lap. I give him a quick peck on the lips. "Plus, I need to tell Natasha that you think she is scary."

He threw his head back. "Please don't."

"Why not?" I asked between the kisses that I was planting on his neck.

"I would rather not get teased for that." He said, flipping us around, so I was laying on the couch.

"Fine, but only because I love you," I said, kissing him.

"God, do you guys ever stop?" I heard Natasha say from the door.

"Says the one that has a hickey on her neck," I said, looking at her.

Natasha turns and looks at Bucky.

"I think you might die, Bucky tonight," Steve said, laughing at his friend.

We both sat up and moved, so we were sitting on the couch the right way.

"Natasha, I wanted to ask you something," I said, looking at her. "I want you to be my maid of honor."

"I will love it too." She said, coming over and hugging me.

"As long as you don't have any hickeys. Our best man and maid of honor have to look good." I said.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

A few months later Regina and Steve were married in a church. Henry ended up coming to the wedding and forgiving his mother. They talked about him coming and visiting a them in New York. After there honeymoon, which was a present from Tony and Pepper, they moved into a house in a nice neighborhood.

"Come on. You have to open your present." I said handing him the present.

"My birthday is not for another couple of days." He said taking the present.

"I am too excited for you to wait," I said smiling at him.

"Fine crazy lady." He said opening up his present. He unwrapped the box and then opening the box. He pulled out a little pair of shoes and a shirt that says "I want to be a superhero like my dad."

"Your pregnant?" He said setting the box down.

I nodded my head. "When we went to Storybrook, Gold gave me a potion so I could get pregnant. It was his wedding gift to us. Are you happy?"

"I am so happy." He said rushing over to me and kissing me.

8 months later Colten James and Charlie Ann were born on a stormy night.


	4. Part Four

**I don't own anything. I am just playing with the plot. I decided that I need to add another chapter. I could not help it. I love writing these two characters. This chapter is five years after the last chapter. I am going to leave this story completed because I might add more, but I might not. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

"Colten and Charlie, we got to get going. Don't you guys want to see Henry." I yelled upstairs to my 4-year-olds.

"They take after there mom and take forever getting ready," Steve said, walking down the stairs.

I glared at him. "I was ready before you were," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"I know. You are just so easy to get riled up." He said, walking over to me and kissing me on the lips. "How is little bean doing?"

"Kicking a lot. I think little bean is excited to see Henry." I said, rubbing my stomach. I was 18 weeks pregnant, and we decided to keep the sex of the baby unknown. We wanted a surprise this time. We already had all the clothes from when the twins were born, and we did not care if it was a boy or a girl.

"Be nice to mommy," Steve said, bending down and kissing my stomach.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" I asked him.

"Yes, multiple times." He said, standing up and kissing me on the lips.

"God, why are you guys always kissing?" I heard Bucky say from the front door.

"Because we love each other," Steve said, kissing me one more time.

Natasha came in behind Bucky. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Good other than being kicked constantly," I said, hugging Natasha.

"Not that we don't love to see you guys, but why are you here?" Steve asked them.

"We had to see our niece and nephew. Before you guys leave," Bucky said.

Just then, Coltan and Charlie came running down the stairs.

"Don't run down the stairs. You guys could get hurt." I said, walking towards the kitchen. I needed to finish packing our snacks for the trip. Keeping two four-year-olds busy on a long journey was always fun. This was going to be the first time that we took them to StoryBrook. After the last trip, we decided that it would be best if we did not go there very often. Henry got to see the twins over facetime and did show up to our wedding. He was still in school, so Emma did not want Henry to come to New York. I could understand that. Henry was now 18 and about to graduate high school. After the last time we visited all those years ago, we have had no issues. We were all civil. Not that I would call Emma, my best friend.

Once I was all done, packing all the snacks and games, I walked out into the front room. Steve was taking out all of our bags, Natasha and Bucky were on the couch with the twins reading a book.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" I asked them as I set the bag on the floor and walking over to them.

"We would go with you, but we have Avengers and shield stuff to do," Natasha said, standing up and setting Colten down on the couch.

I did get to meet the Avengers. When I went into labor, Steve was on a mission with the Avengers. After the twins were born, they came up to congratulate Steve. Once the twins we a little older, we made sure to make it a tradition to go to Tony's place and have game night. Uncle Tony loved to spoil them.

"Before you go, we have to tell you something," Natasha said, grabbing Bucky's hand.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Steve, will you come here," Bucky asked as Steve walked in to grab another bag.

"Sure, What's up?" He asked, walking over to me and putting his arm around my waist.

"So you know how we were going to see Dr. Cho all the time? Well, we were trying to see if there was ever a chance that we could have a child. The damage was terrible from the red room, but they figure it out, and they revised the damage." Natasha said, smiling at us.

"Does that mean that you are pregnant?" I asked her.

"I am. We were hiding it until I got threw my first trimester." Natasha said.

"Congratulations," I said, walking over and hugging her. "How far along are you?"

"17 weeks." She answered.

"I am so happy for you guys," Steve said, shaking Bucky's hand.

"You know I am only a week ahead of you, and Pepper is a week ahead of me. We could have our babies around the same time." I said, smiling at her.

"We could." She said, smiling.

"We have to go. Tony wants to go ever everything one more time." Bucky said.

"It was good to see you guys before we left," Steve said, walking them out the door.

"Okay, who is ready to see Henry?" I asked.

"We are mommy." The twins said, jumping up and down and walking out the door.

I grabbed the last two bags and then locked up the house.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked.

"Of course," I said, smiling at him. "Are the twins in the car?"

"Yes, all ready to go." He said, grabbing one of the bags.

Once we were all settled, we started on the trip to StoryBrook. The twins only stayed awake for about two hours before they fell asleep. We let them sleep until we stopped for gas. I woke them up so they could use the bathroom and stretch there legs. Also, Steve and I were going to switch places, and I was going to drive the rest of the way.

"Mommy, how much longer until we get there?" Colten asked.

"Not long, baby," I told him.

"Where are we going to be staying?" Charlie asked me.

"Henry told me that nobody was staying in the house that I lived in before I moved to New York. So that is where we are going to be staying." I told her.

"Can I have my juice, daddy?" She asked him.

"Of course, baby," Steve said, handing Charlie and Colten their sippy cups.

"Are you feeling okay?" Steve asked me.

"I am doing great. I just can't wait to get out of this car." I said, grabbing his hand.

"Only 20 minutes to go." He said, squeezing my hand.

Twenty minutes later, we were crossing over the town line and heading straight for town.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked the twins.

"We are hungry, mommy," Colten told me.

"Okay. So we are going to stop and get food and then go to the house and unpack." I told them. I pulled into a parking spot at Granny's and put the car in park.

Once we got the twins out of the car, we walked into Granny's. It was safe to say that Granny's would never change, and I was grateful for that. When we walked in, there was nobody except Ruby and Granny and a random person at the bar.

"Regina, it is good to see you," Granny said, walking towards me.

"It is nice to see you also," I said, smiling at her. "Do you remember Steve?"

"Of course. It is good to see you again." She said, smiling at us and keeling down. "And who are these two?"

"This is Colten and Charlie. They just turned four." I said, looking down at them. "Guys, this is Granny. She has the best food in town."

"Sit where you guys want." She said, standing up and walking back to the kitchen.

We walked over to a booth that was near the back but not all the way and sat down. Colten sat by me, and Charlie sat by Steve. She was a daddy's girl all the way. When she was a baby, she used only to calm down when Steve was holding her. We grabbed a menu and looked at what there was.

"Hey, guys," Ruby said, walking over to the table.

"Hello, Ruby. How are you?" I asked her.

"I am good. What can I get you guys to drink?" She asked.

"The kids will take chocolate milk, and I will have ice tea, please," I told her.

"I will just take a lemonade, please," Steve told her.

"Okay, I will be right back." She said, smiling at us and walking away.

"Okay, so do you guys want Mac and cheese or chicken nuggets?" Steve asked Colten and Charlie.

"Chicken nuggets." They cheered.

"Do you know what you want, love?" I asked Steve.

"Ever since we said we were going on this trip, I have been craving a burger from here." He said, smiling at me.

"You know a burger does sound good," I told him.

"I thought I would never hear that come out of your mouth," Steve said, smirking at me.

I give him a light kick under the table. "I blame this on little bean. I am always craving greasy and sweet food." I said, smiling at him.

"Does that mean we can get ice cream for dessert?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, we can." I smiled.

"Okay, so I have Ice tea, Lemonade, and two chocolate milk," Ruby said, setting our drinks in front of us. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Can we get two things chicken nuggets and fries for the twins and then two burgers with fries for us?" Steve asked.

"Of course." She said, writing it down. After she was done writing it down, she looked at me. "Congratulations."

"For what?" I asked her.

"For little bean." She said, smiling at me.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at her.

"You are an excellent mother. I hope to be half as good as you are." She told me.

"Congratulations. If you don't mind me asking who is the father?" I asked.

"Whale and I got married about three years ago." She said, smiling.

"I am very happy for you guys, and don't worry, you will be a great mom," I told her.

"Okay, well, I am going to go put in your order. It should not take to long." She said, walking away.

I look over to Steve, smiling at me. "What?" I asked.

"You are amazing." He said, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Mom, I did not know that you were here." I heard from behind me.

"Henry," I said, getting up and hugging him. "We just got here, and the twins were hungry."

"Hi, Colten and Charlie," Henry said, waving to them.

"Hi, Henry!" They both said, waving to him.

"Good to see you, Steve." He said, hugging him.

Steve moved so Henry could hug both of them. Once they were both hugged by Henry, we sat back down.

"Are you hungry? We could move to a bigger booth." Steve asked him.

"No, I just ate. I was meeting Emma here. We were going to go over graduation stuff." He told us.

"That is coming up soon, right?" Steve asked.

"This week. That is why I suggested you guys coming up this week." He told us.

"I am so proud of you," I told him.

"I am proud of you, mom. You have turned your life around. Found someone who loves you. You have some pretty awesome kids and another one on the way. And I want to apologize for how I acted when I was younger." He said to me.

"No need to. We have all made mistakes in the past. I am just happy that we are here now for each other." I told him.

"So am I going to have another brother or a sister?" He asked me.

"We are going to leave it a surprise," Steve told him.

"Alright, here is all your guy's food." Rudy said, setting our food in front of us. "Can I get you some hot chocolate Henry?"

"That sounds great. Can you make it two? Mom is going to be here soon." He asked her.

"Of course. Do you want it at the counter?" She asked.

"Yes, please." He said, turning around and facing them. "Okay, well, I am going to let you guys eat. Are you okay if I come over later?"

"How about we have dinner tomorrow? We are all whipped out from the trip and are probably going straight to bed." I told him.

"Okay." He said. He sounded a little disappointed.

"You can invite Emma also tomorrow," I suggested.

"Can her husband come also?" He asked.

"Sure. How about six tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Okay. I will see you guys tomorrow. By Colten and Charlie." He said, walking to the counter.

"Bye, Henry." They said, waving.

Once we were done eating, Steve went and paid the bill, and we got into the car and went to the house. In that short time, both of the twins fell asleep. Steve and I grabbed all the bags letting the kids sleep. While Steve brought in the bags, I went upstairs to the guest bedroom. I needed to get the bed ready for them to sleep in. I was surprised when I got up there to see that the guest bedroom was all set up. One side of the room was set up for Charlie, and the other side of the room was set up for Colten. I smiled at the note on the dresser in between the beds. Henry wanted to make sure everything was perfect for them. I smiled and walked down the stairs to see what Steve was doing. He had ahold of both of the twins. They had their little eyes open and looking around.

"Here, let me help you," I said, grabbing Colten. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You know what the doctor said," Steve warned me.

"She said that I could not carry anything heavy after a certain time. I will be alright." I said, smiling at him. "Come and see what Henry did."

"You are a pain. I want you to know that." He said, smiling and grabbing the twin's bags and following behind me.

I just smiled and led him to the guest room.

"He did such a good job," Steve said, smiling.

"Do you like what your brother did for you?" I asked Colten.

He nodded his head. I set Cloten on his bed and grabbed his bag from Steve. I changed him into his Pajamas and tucked him into bed. Steve did the same with Charlie.

"I love you lots," I said, kissing Colten on the head.

"I love you lots, also, mommy." He said, closing his eyes.

I walked over to Charlie and kissed her goodnight. Steve kissed Colten's head good night, and then we turned off the light and closed the door a little. We looked into the room to see Henry put up glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

"I am going to go grab our bags," Steve said, kissing me and then walking down the stairs.

I smiled and then walked into the master bedroom. The room looked the same as it did before, but I noticed that there were more pictures on my dresser. I walked over to see a picture of Steve and me at our wedding. Also, the image of all three of us. Then there were different pictures of the twins when they were born and photos of there birthday—pictures of Steve and me.

"Do you like it?" Steve asked, setting the bags on the bed.

"You knew about this?" I said, turning around.

"When we came and visited, I saw all the photos, so, at the wedding, Henry and I came up with the plan that I would send him pictures so he could add them to all of the pictures you have." He said, walking towards me.

"This is amazing. I love it." I said, looking one more time at the photos. I turned back around and smiled at him. "So the twins are asleep, and I think you remember how amazing the shower is here. Would you care to join me, husband of mine?"

"Is that even a question wife of mine?" He said, picking me up and taking me to the bathroom.

The next morning I was up before everyone, so I decided that I should go to the store and get some groceries. I quietly got dressed in a pair of leggings and a cute pregnancy shirt that Pepper got me. Pepper was also pregnant. She thought it would be lovely to be matching. When I got downstairs, I grabbed the keys to the car and left.

I needed to get some food for the week that we were going to be here, plus I needed to figure out what to make for dinner. I was thinking waffles for breakfast and then lasagna for dinner. Everyone always loves lasagna, and it was easy to make. After that, I was going to make two different pies for dessert.

When I got to the store, I grabbed a cart and started to walk around. I was halfway done with my shopping when I ran into somebody.

"Oh, are you okay? I am so sorry." I said, helping him pick up what he had dropped.

"It is okay. I was not paying attention." I heard a deep voice say.

"I was not either," I said, standing up. I looked at the guy that I ran into. He was very handsome. He had blue eyes and brown hair.

"Robin Hood." He said, holding out his hand.

"Regina Rogers," I said, shaking his hand.

When I was shaking his hand, his shirt rode up his arm, and I saw something that I thought I was never going to see again. It was the lion tattoo that Tink said belonged to my true love. I quickly let go of his hand.

"How far along are you?" He asked me.

"I am 18 weeks," I said, smiling and rubbing my hand over my stomach.

"Is it your first?" He asked, smiling at me.

"No, I have 4-year-old twins," I said, smiling.

"That must be a handful." He said.

"They can be, but my husband and I make a good team," I said, grabbing my phone and showing him a picture of them. The image was of all of us. Steve was holding on to Charlie, and I was holding onto Colten. We had gone over to Tony's for a party, and he insisted that we had a picture of all of us.

"I have a four-year-old also. His name is Ronald, and I also have a one-year-old with my second wife. My baby girl's name is also named Robin. I always thought it was weird the Zelena wanted to name her after me." He said, showing me a picture of his family.

"They are adorable," I said, smiling.

"We are only here for a week, but maybe our kids could get together and have a play date," I suggested.

"That sounds great." He said, grabbing a ripping a little bit off his grocery list and writing on it. "Here is my number."

"I will message you so we can get it set up," I said, putting the paper in my purse. "It was nice to meet you, Robin."

"You also." He said, walking away.

The rest of the trip went well. I got what I needed and then paid for my groceries. I was putting them in the car when I heard someone behind me call out my name. I turned around to see the two people I never wanted to see again. Right there in front of me were Snow and Charming.

"What are you doing here?" Snow said, marching up to me.

"I am here to see Henry. He wanted me to be here for his graduation." I told her.

Snow snorted. "Great Cora showed up, your sister shows up in town, and now you are here." She said.

"What? My mother is alive?" I said, shocked.

"Stop pretending that you did not know that. She showed up a little after your last visit." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I thought she was dead. I buried her." I said, finishing putting my groceries in the car.

"And then we get a nice little surprise of the fact that you have a sister. Why did you never tell us about that?" She asked me.

"I don't have any siblings. I am an only child." I told her.

"Well, your mother has been lying to you. She is the wicked witch of the west." Snow said.

"Seriously? Why can't I just come here to see my son? Every time I come here, I either have you in my face, or I find out something dramatic. I just want one time to be normal." I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Regina, you need to calm down. It is not good for the baby." Charming said softly.

My hand instantly went down to my stomach, where the little bean was jumping all around. He/she did not like it when I got upset. "Thank you, David," I said, giving him a small smile. I did not have any issues with David. He was the more tolerable one out of the two.

"Your pregnant? Oh, great." Snow said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I am. I also have twins at home. Do you have a problem with that? Don't answer that. I am going home to my family. Goodbye." I said, moving the cart to were it goes and getting into the car.

By the time I got into the car, David was pulling Snow inside the store. I put the keys in the ignition and then went back home. When I got there, the door opened, and out came Steve.

"Hey, baby." He said, walking up to me. He kissed me. "Where did you go?"

"I went to the store. I needed to get some groceries." I said, opening the back of the car.

"I thought we were going to go later." He said, grabbing the bag.

"We can't have waffles for breakfast if I did not go this morning," I said, smiling at him.

"Well, then I won't be mad because I love waffles." He said, walking up to the door.

I grabbed the rest of the bags and closed the trunk. I went inside and took them to the kitchen.

"You look like you have something to say," Steve said, walking behind me and hugging me.

"It was an interesting trip," I said, turning around in his arms.

"Oh, no. What happened?" He asked.

"When I was married to the king, I meet a fairy. Her name is Tink. She wanted to help me find my true love. Her powers did not say who it was just that he would have a lion tattoo. I went to find him, but I chicken out. I meet him today. We ran into each other at the grocery store." I said, looking down at our feet.

Steve grabbed my head and moved it, so I was looking into his eyes. "How did that make you feel?" He asked.

"Strange. Trust me; this does not make me feel anything different. I love you so much, and you are stuck with me forever. It is just weird that if I had chosen to go down that path, I would have never met you. I would never have Colten or Charlie or Little bean." I said, smiling at him. "Are you okay?"

"Regina, of course, I am okay. It is weird to think that there is someone out there that is your true love, but I know that you are not leaving our kids or me. I hope you think of me as your true love." He said.

I looked into his eyes. All I could see in them was love. "I do. There is nothing that I ever want to change about our family or us or our lives. I love you, Steve." I told him.

"I love you to Mrs. Rogers." He said, kissing me.

"He has a 4-year-old and a one-year-old. I thought it would nice if maybe the twins could have a play date with the Ronald." I said, breaking the kiss.

"I think that would be fun." He said to me.

"If you are not comfortable with it, I won't. I will rip up the number and won't think about it. He is married so we can invite his wife." I said.

"Baby. I am not jealous. I want you to be happy, and I would love to meet him." he said, giving me one more kiss and starting to put some groceries away.

"Snow approached me," I said, grabbing a bag and helping him put groceries away.

"She what?" He said, looking at me. Steve did not like how Snow treated me. The one thing that we were worried about coming here was I was going to get stressed out.

"You know the normal," I said, putting the food in the pantry. "My mom is alive, and I have a sister that I never knew about."

"Really? Did you get a name on your sister at all?" He asked me.

"No, just that she is the wicked witch of the west. I was starting to get stressed, and Charming told me to calm down, and I left." I told him.

"Remind me to thank Charming." He said, shooting me a look.

"I will make sure that you thank David," I said as we finished putting the groceries away.

Once we were done, Steve walked over to me. "So we have another hour or two before the kids get up. What should we do?" I asked.

"Oh, I have ideas." He said, picking me up and carrying me upstairs.

A little later, I got out of bed and went downstairs to start on the waffles. I did text Robin quickly and asked if today was good for a play date. I was also asking if his wife and he wanted to stay for dinner. I did make sure to tell him that I was having a couple of other people over for dinner. He texted me back a little later and said that was okay and he was going to bring his mother in law with him. I told him that was okay and sent him my address and what time to be over. I am pretty sure two and a half would be enough time to finish making breakfast and eating it. Everything was almost done now. About twenty minutes later, breakfast was made, and Colten walked into the room.

"Mommy, what are you making?" Colten asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I am made waffles for breakfast," I said, picking him up and getting him in a chair.

"Yay waffles." He said, clapping his hands.

"Is your sister up yet?" I asked him.

"Yes, daddy is getting her dressed. I was up before her." He said.

"Okay, let me fix you a plate," I said, walking over to the plate of waffles. I grabbed two plates and cut up one waffle for each of them. After that, I put syrup on their waffles and a little bit on eggs and bacon on the plates.

By the time I was done with that, Steve had walked in with Charlie.

"Morning, baby," I said, kissing Charlie on her head.

Steve set her down in her chair, and then I set their plates in front of them.

"It looks yummy, mommy. Thank you," Charlie said, smiling at me.

"No problem," I said, making up a plate for Steve and me.

Steve walked over and gave a quick kiss and grabbed his plate.

"I messaged Robin. They will be here a little later for the playdate and dinner." I told him.

"Okay. Are you guys excited to make a friend?" Steve asked him.

They both nod the head, yes. "Are we going to get to play with our toys?" Charlie asked.

"Henry bought you guys some toys upstairs, and then we have some that we brought with us," I told them.

"If you want to play with them, you have to eat all your food," Steve warned them.

"We promise that we will eat all of our food, daddy," Colten told him.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him, walking over to him.

"I thought I proved to you that I was okay with this upstairs." He whispered in my ear before sitting down at the table.

"Oh, you did," I said, sitting down in my chair.

Once we were finished eating, I cleaned up the kitchen while Steve cleaned up the twins. They were all sticky from their breakfast. Steve had already gotten the kids washed up and in the living room watching their favorite movie when the doorbell rang.

"Honey, will you grab that, please?" I asked, finishing up the rest of the dishes.

"Of course, darling." He yelled back.

I quickly finished up and walked out into the front room to see Steve talking to Robin and his wife. Ronald and Robin were already in the living room watching tv with the twins. I walked up to Steve and put my arm around his waist.

"It is good to see you again," I said.

"Nice to see you again, also. This is my wife Zelena, and my mother in law Cora is in there with the kids." He said, introducing.

"Did you say, Cora?" I asked, looking into the room.

"Hello, Regina." I hear as my mother is walking towards me.

"Mother," I said, holding onto Steve a little tighter.

"So if she is your mother and your mother in law that means that Zelena is your sister," Steve said, looking to make sure that I was alright.

"You have a beautiful family," Cora told me.

"We gave her back her heart. She is a lot nicer. We just want to get to know you." Zelena said.

I thought for a moment. I would love to have my mother in my life. She did look different. She looked happy. My kids should know there, grandmother. "I think that would be awesome. Why don't we sit in the dining room? I will make some coffee," I said, smiling.

They all nod and head that way. Before we go, Steve stops me.

"Are you okay?" Steve whispered in my ear.

"I think so," I said, smiling at him.

"I love you." He said, kissing me.

"I love you too," I said, walking into the dining room.

While I am making coffee, everyone starts getting to know each other.

"How far along are you?" My mother asked me.

"I am 18 weeks," I said, bringing over the coffee and the cups and then sitting down. "Before you ask. We are keeping the sex a surprise."

"Don't want to know?" Zelena asked me.

"We don't care if it a girl or a boy as long as they are healthy," Steve said, getting up.

We sat and talked until it was time for me to start on dinner. Zelena and Cora did not know much about how to cook, but they wanted to help me. We first made both of the pies and baked them. That way, they had enough time to cool down while we were eating diner. While the cakes were in the oven, I made two batches of lasagna because there were going to be a lot of people that were going to be here.

It was five minutes to six when the doorbell rang. Steve got the door and let our guest in. Henry was the first one in the kitchen to hug me.

"Henry. How are you today?" I asked him.

"Good. Mom, you remember Emma, and this is her husband, Killian." He said, pointing to them.

"It is nice to see you guys again," I said, smiling. This was going to be a good diner. We were going to have no problems. My past with Killian was not going to mess this up. "I did want to let you know that my mom and sister are here also of dinner."

"Sounds like fun. What did you make for diner?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I made lasagna for dinner, and then I made apple pie and a cherry pie," I said to him.

"Yummy. I am going to go see Charlie and Colten." He said, leaving us adults in the kitchen.

"So, how are you?" I asked Emma.

"I am doing good. I heard that you ran into my parents this morning." She said, crossing her arms.

"I did. What did she say happened?" I asked her.

"Just you yelled at her. I thought you changed." She said to me.

"I have changed, and I did not yell. She was the one who yelled at me." I said, defending myself.

"Like I am supposed to believe that," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"I thought we were over this," I said, placing my hand on the counter and the other one on my stomach. Little bean could tell that I was getting worried and was kicking me.

"Over what?" She asked.

"Over blaming me for everything. I just came here to see Henry. I don't have any other plans, then seeing him and letting him get to know his siblings." I said.

"Henry is not your child. He is mine." She said, coming closer.

"Hey, is everything alright in here?" Steve asked, walking into the kitchen.

All of a sudden, I started getting dizzy. "Steve, I don't feel so good," I said, placing my head on head.

Steve rushed over to me. "What wrong?" He said, putting his hand on my arm.

"Dizzy," I said before the whole world went black.

Beep. Beep. Beep. That sound was annoying. Beep. Beep. Beep. I should open my eyes to see what is going on. I open my eyes a little to see what is going on.

"Regina. Are you awake?" I heard Steve ask me.

"Steve?" I asked, opening my eyes all the way and looking at him.

"I am so happy you are okay. I was so worried about you." He said, hugging me and kissing me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You seemed to have fainted because you are extremely dehydrated, and your blood pressure is high." I heard Dr. Whale say from the door.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked.

"The baby is fine. We were waiting until you woke up to do an ultrasound. I will let the nurse know you are up." He said, walking out the door to call for a nurse to bring him a machine so I could have an ultrasound done. "From now on, you have to make sure you are hydrated and not getting stressed out. What made you this stressed anyways?"

"Oh, you know the normal. Mom coming back from the dead, finding out that I have a sister. Getting yelled at by all of the Charming family except for David." I said.

"I think it would be best to stay as far away as you can from them," Whale told me.

"I plan on it," I said, squeezing Steves's hand.

We waited a little longer before the nurse brought in the ultrasound machine. He got it all set up and then the gel on my stomach. He moved around so we could see how everything is was going.

"Okay, everything seems good. Baby A is a little bit bigger than baby B, but it is not anything that I would be worried about." Whale told us.

"Did you say, two babies?"Steve asked him.

"Yes. Did you not know that you are having twins?" He asked us.

"No, my doctor has only seen one this entire time," I told him.

"It is rare, but sometimes one of the babies hides behind the other one. In your case, baby B is smaller; that is why you guys have not been able to see." Whale explained to us. He wipes the gel off my stomach and put the machine away. "I want to keep you overnight to make sure that you are hydrated. Make sure when you get back to New York to call your doctor."

"Whale. Wait. I just wanted to say congratulations on getting married and the baby on the way." I said, smiling.

"Thank you." He said, walking out.

"Twins," Steve said, looking at me.

"Are you in shock?" I asked him.

"I am a little. I guess we are going to call one of them little bean and the other little peanut." He said, smiling at me.

I laughed. "I guess you are right," I said.

"So, don't kill me." Steve started to say.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," I said, looking at him.

"Icallnatashaandtoldheryouwereinthehospital," he said quickly.

"I am sorry I did not hear that. What did you just say?" I asked.

"I called Natasha and told her you were in the hospital." He said slower.

"Why would I be mad about that?" I asked, looking at him.

"Because all the Avenger plus Pepper are on there way here." He said, smiling at me.

"Your kidding, right?" I asked him.

"No, darling, he was not kidding." I heard someone say from the doorway.

I look to see Tony standing there.

"You guys did not have to come all this way to check on me," I said, laughing.

"I might have forced him to." Pepper came in bed with me.

"She did not have to force me to. We were already planning on it." Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"I am sorry for scaring you," I said.

"Just don't do it again," Natasha said, walking over and climbing in the bed with me.

"I did not think a hospital bed could fit all three of you," Tony said.

"Are you calling us fat?" Pepper asked her husband.

"No." He said as his face went pale white.

"I know we are all pregnant, but that does not make us fat," Natasha said.

"What?" Pepper said, looking at her.

"I am 17 weeks. We wanted to wait until after the first trimester." She said, smiling.

"Congratulations." Everyone said.

"While we are telling everyone the news. We are having another set of twins." Steve told them.

"Don't worry, I will be fatter than both of you," I said, laughing.

"You will still look amazing. You did with your first pregnancy," Pepper said.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"Okay, so we are going to go find somewhere to stay and find some food," Tony said, help Pepper and Natasha out of my bed.

"You guys can just stay at my place. There are enough rooms, and I made food that I don't think got ate." I told them.

"Write down the address," Tony said.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the address. **(I am making the place have a lot more room then it has)** "Plus, you know have excited Colten and Charlie are going to be to see all there aunts and uncles," I said.

"Get better." Everyone said, and then they left.

"Are you staying here?" I asked Steve.

"I am not leaving your side. I should not have left you in that room with them all by yourself." He said.

"This is not your fault," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto my bed.

"You know I cant do this." He said, being careful not to mess up my wires.

"I have had a long day, and I need cuddles from my husband," I said, closing my eyes.

"I love you." He said, kissing my head.

"Little bean and little peanut, and I love you also," I said.

The next day I was released from the hospital. I was no longer dehydrated, and my blood pressure was where they wanted it to be. I made sure to call my doctor and make an appointment for when I got back to New York.

On the way to the car, someone was calling for us. I was surprised to see David running towards us.

"If you are going to say something mean, you can head the other direction," Steve told him.

"No. I want to apologize for what my wife and daughter said to you. I do believe that you have changed. I can tell you that you are happy. I also wanted to let you know that you are Henry's mother. You raised him for 12 years, and you did an amazing job." David told us.

"Thank you, David," I said, giving him a small smile.

"I will see you at graduation." He said, walking away.

"David waits," Steve yelled to him. "Thank you."

We both got in the car and went home.

"Are we going to be walking into a mess?" I asked Steve.

"Maybe, but hey, they are your family." He said, kissing my hand.

"Are you sure that you don't want to know the sex?" I asked him.

"I think I do. That is why I asked Dr. Whale while you were getting ready, and while you should expect a party when you get back there." He said, smiling at me.

"Please tell me that it is not just for me," I said, groaning.

"No, it is for all three of you guys. Normally you can tell the gender until a little later, but they were able to for Pepper and Natasha, so we decided let's have one big party." He told me.

"We have some amazing friends," I told him.

"I have an amazing wife and mother of my children." He said, smiling at me.

"You are so cheesy," I said, laughing at him.

"I know," Steve said, smiling.

Once we got back to the house, We got out of the car to be stopped by Pepper and Natasha.

"This is yours." They said, putting a sash over me. They had matching ones on them.

We walked into the house to see everyone there. Henry was there playing with Colten, Charlie, and Roland. Robin and Zelena were sitting on the couch with baby Robin. Tony and Bruce were talking in the corner about something. Cora was in the kitchen, making food it looked like. And Clint and Thor were talking to Gold. What was he doing here?

The party went pretty well. We decided that we were going to do a gender reveal. Natasha was going to have a boy, and Pepper and I were having girls. The party only lasted for a couple of hours before everyone decided to go home. Henry decided that he was going to stay here with us tonight. He was made at Emma and Snow right now. The rest of the Avengers were going to wait until tomorrow and then go back to New York, and we just need to get through until the graduation on Friday. Could we get threw three more days, right?

The next two days were not as bad as we thought. We pretty much just stayed at the house the entire time. We watched movies and relaxed. Robin did bring over Roland again. The kids did hit it off. Robin did take them to the park and to get ice cream once. I could tell that my mom had changed for the way she acted, plus Gold confirmed that she did have her heart back.

Friday the day of graduation. I was looking forward to it because I got to see my oldest son graduate from school, but I did not want to face the town. We all got ready and watched Henry walk across the stage. I won't lie; I cried a little.

After graduation, we were all sitting at Granny's enjoy icecream when Henry walked up to me.

"Mom, I want to tell you something before you leave for New York." He said to me.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I wanted to let you know that I am going to be going to New York University next year." He told me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"I decided that I need to get out of this town, and I want to be closer to you." He said.

" I am so happy for you," I said, hugging him.

The next day after Henry graduated, we were on our way back to New York. We went back, and I made sure to go to the doctor. She apologized for missing the fact that I am having twins, and we went back to living life.

A couple of months later, Henry came to New York to start school. I could not help him move into his dorm, but Steve did.

Then right before Colten and Charlie's birthday, I gave birth to two beautiful girls. Maura Lynn and Lexi Mae. Not a day later, Pepper had Morgan H. and Natasha had Dimitri Andri.

**(Colten and Charlies Birthday's are October 17th. Maura and Lexi on the 8th of October. Then Morgan and Dimitri are on the 9th of October.)**  
**Sorry for the long chapter. There is just so much I wanted to add. Also, I will be doing at least one more chapter because I want to add Peter into this story and have him meet Henry. **


End file.
